


take me out to the ball game

by Crimsoncat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Shenanigans, But he does it anyway, F/F, Tony should not poke the Russian, because he is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Avengers at a baseball game? How could that possibly go wrong?(Lots of ways. But I only have so much time, so here is just one of them.)





	take me out to the ball game

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sleep deprivation, etc etc. I found a half finished thought in my ideas document and ran with it. BlackHill pre relationship. Enjoy!
> 
> Thoughts/comments appreciated as aways :)

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Natasha groans as she sinks further into her seat. The baseball game is nowhere near over and she's ready to leave. Shit, she’s _been_ ready to leave. “I don't understand why I'm being punished for saving the stadium.”

“It's baseball! The great American pastime!” Clint exclaims. “Besides, we couldn’t turn down free tickets. That would just be rude.”

He’s not wrong, exactly. The Avengers were given a block of tickets to the next baseball game as a thank you and refusing them would have been a horrible move from a PR perspective. So, they gathered up the extended Avengers family and made an appearance at the baseball game.

Natasha sighs. “Next time I'm letting the idiot with explosives blow up the stadium,” she mutters under her breath.

There is a soft chuckle from Maria on her other side, but Clint ignores her as music begins filtering from the stadium speakers. An excited murmur passes through the crowd, and Natasha straightens a bit to glance around and try to see what the hell is happening.

It's the kiss cam. The point during the game when they pressure people into kissing the person next to them and broadcast it on the jumbo screen. Natasha rolls her eyes as the stadium ‘awwwww’s at a young boy and girl hugging one another.

She isn't surprised to see Thor and Jane pop up on the screen, and she glances over her shoulder at them. They exchange a brief peck and when Natasha looks back the screen has a series of small animated hearts floating above their heads.

Tony and Pepper show up next, and Natasha supposes it's smart of them to take advantage of the Avengers couples. Tony grins and Pepper laughs as he leans towards her. Their kiss earns them little animated fireworks.

Natasha blinks in surprise as she shows up on the kiss cam with Clint. They exchange a look. “This is absolutely not happening,” Natasha tells him.

“Ew, no.” Clint makes a face, like kissing Natasha would be revolting. She would be offended if she didn't agree so completely.

The crowd begins to boo them and Clint glances to his right. Sam shakes his head emphatically. “Don't you dare, Barton.”

Natasha glances at Maria on her left, and Maria gives her an amused smile.

“Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” The crowd begins to chant, and Natasha makes a face.

“People need to get over their obsession with seeing us together. He's practically my brother!” Natasha complains to no one in particular.

“Oh for..” Maria mutters.

And then her lips are on Natasha’s and everything else just kind of fades away.

Maria’s hand rests lightly against Natasha’s cheek as she kisses her. It's just a light brush of the lips before Maria is pulling away, and Natasha can't help the quiet sound of loss that she makes. Maria pulls back just far enough to look at her, smiling cautiously as Natasha’s eyes drift open.

“Was that ok?” Maria murmurs.

Natasha glances at the screen out of the corner of her eye. They have tiny little hearts floating around them. She glances back to Maria. “We can do better than that, I think.”

Maria blinks, and a slow smile spreads across her face. “You think so, eh?”

Natasha hums as she leans forward, erasing the few inches between them. Maria’s hand slides to the back of Natasha’s head, tangling in Natasha’s curls as the redhead kisses her senseless. They lose track of where they are, only aware of one another and the stupid armrest in between them that keeps Natasha from easily crawling into Maria’s lap like she wants to.

“Uh. Guys.” Clint coughs loudly. “Still very much in public.”

It takes a moment for Clint’s words to register, and Maria pulls her hand out of Natasha’s hair when they do. Natasha nips lightly at Maria’s bottom lip as she pulls away, and Maria’s answering groan makes her shiver. They’re both flushed and wearing similar vaguely stunned expressions as they settle back into their seats.

Their faces on the jumbo screen are surrounded by little flames, and small pixelated fire trucks roll by along the bottom.

“So, ‘Tasha, tell me again how much Baseball games suck?” Clint snickers.

Natasha punches his shoulder hard enough to make him flinch, and glances at the others in her row before turning to look at the rest of the team sitting behind them. “Not a word,” she threatens.

Satisfied with their quick nods of agreement Natasha faces forward. She steals a look at Maria once the game starts up again and finds her watching the field with _intense_ interest, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Lips that have faint smudges of Natasha’s lipstick. Natasha’s stomach flips and she refocuses on the game.

“That’s one way to make them stop assuming you and Clint are together,” Tony mutters in the row behind her, quietly snickering to himself.

Natasha looks around, eyes settling on Maria’s soda cup. “Are you done with this?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Maria tilts her head at the Russian. “There's just ice left.”

“Perfect.” Natasha grins as she pulls up a corner of the lid. She settles back in her seat and doesn't even glance over her shoulder before she tosses Maria’s ice filled cup behind her. Tony releases a horrified yelp as the cup smacks him in the head, breaking open the lid and scattering half melted ice all over him.

“I did say not a word, didn't I?” Natasha asks Maria loudly.

“You did.” Maria nods seriously.

Natasha chuckles as Tony mutters to himself and ice skips away under the bleachers. Maria gives her a fond look and Natasha impulsively reaches for her hand.

“I guess this wasn't the _worst_ idea,” Natasha murmurs as she laces their fingers together.

“There have definitely been worse outings,” Maria agrees easily. She squeezes Natasha’s hand gently before turning back to the field.

Tony leans down between them. “So is this a thing now, or what?” He whispers loudly.

Natasha raises her free arm and shakes back her jacket sleeve to reveal an electrified Widow bracelet. “Last warning, Stark.”

Tony scrambles back to his seat. “Why are you _wearing_ those?!”

“For moments like these.” Natasha tosses a Black Widow smile over her shoulder and Tony goes very still.

“Maria your girlfriend is threatening me!” Tony says very loudly.

Natasha’s eyes flash dangerously, and Maria is almost positive the only reason she doesn't leap over her seat to throttle the billionaire is because Maria’s grip on her hand tightens.

“We’re still in public, children,” Maria chides them both with an amused smile.

Natasha eyes Maria thoughtfully. “What about when we get back to the tower?”

Maria shrugs. “Electrify him to your heart’s content.”

“ _Hey_!” Tony exclaims indignantly.

Natasha settles back into her seat with a dangerous grin. “How long are these things again?”

“You guys aren't going to let her electrify me though.” Tony glances around at the rest of the group. “... right?”

“Do not drag us into this,” Rhodey mutters. “No one told you to piss off the Black Widow.”

“I’m just enjoying the game,” Steve adds. “It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?”

“It really is.” Darcy nods and turns to Jane and Thor.

“Awesome day for a baseball game,” Jane agrees quickly.

Tony turns to Pepper with wide, desperate eyes, and Pepper just arches an eyebrow at him. “What am I supposed to do, exactly?”

“She _likes_ you,” Tony says quickly, “and probably won't murder me if you ask.”

“She likes me because I don't annoy her every chance I get like an idiot,” Pepper points out, but she sighs. “Try not to murder him, please,” she says loudly.

“No murdering, check,” Natasha agrees easily.

Tony begins to relax with a relieved sigh.

Clint glances back at him with an amused look. “You _do_ know how much damage ‘Tasha can do without killing someone, right?"

“But..” Tony blinks.

“I asked her not to murder you like you wanted,” Pepper points out.

“And I agreed.” Natasha nods. “No murder.”

Tony sits there stunned for a few moments before he recovers. “Alright then, since I'm getting my ass kicked anyway..” he leans back down between Natasha and Maria. “ _Are_ you two dating now, or what? The hand holding is adorable, by the wa–”

Natasha drops Maria’s hand so she can wrap her arm around Tony’s neck and squeeze. Tony makes a strangled panicked squeaking sound as he struggles to get free. Maria just sighs and covers her face with her hand as the people around them begin to notice.

“Next time maybe we should just give the tickets away,” Pepper says after watching Tony flail uselessly for a few moments.

“Should we.. help?” Sam asks in a tone that makes it very clear he absolutely does not want to do that.

“None of **us** were stupid enough to call Natasha Romanoff adorable.” Rhodey shakes his head. “He's on his own.”


End file.
